Something Crazy
by Jack'sApplePie
Summary: I'm Floramundi Gemini, and this is the story of how I met Jack Frost, and what happened after that. (Trust me, it's a really long and funny story.)


**Chapter 1**

So. Hi. My name is Floramundi Gemini, I like flowers, spring, and the color lavender. I live in New York, am 15 years old, have two parents, one sister, one brother and one spirit boyfriend named Jack. Yup. Just a normal day in my life...anyways, I want to tell you about how I met Jack, and how we became what we are...now. So, ummmm, it all started on a day in December, just like any other day. For me, that is...

* * *

"COOOOOOOKIEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGIIEEE! It's time to wake UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

You see that? That is my sister and I's human alarm clock, Michael, who is three years old and since last year has decided to wake us up for school as LOUDLY AS POSSIBLE. And on a Monday, that's something you really don't need. I turn over in my bed so I face away from my brother, while my sister, the early bird for school, has come out of our room and gone to the bathroom. I hear tiny footsteps come out of the room as I happily sigh, relieved he's gone so I can get ten more minutes of sleep.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Or not.

"ALRIGHT, alright! I'm up!"

I sat up in bed, turning to look down at the sweet innocent face of my little brother. That demon-child. I clumsily walk down the ladder of my bunk bed and go to my desk, putting on my red coke bottle glasses as Michael runs out of the room, giggling. The room Angie and I share is pretty cool, with the walls painted so it looks like a forest, the carpet a nice fluffy green, and my desk holds a lot of the books I read. Sluggishly, I walk towards the bathroom, where my sister still was.

"Hurry UP, please! I gotta pee."

"Hold ON! GEEZ!" My sister and I don't get along very well.

As I wait, my mom passes by in her fluffy pink robe with a cup of tea in hand, saying "Hi, Cookie! How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

You're probably wondering why I'm called Cookie. Well, when I was a kid, I was COVERED in birthmarks, and my Mom thought they looked like chocolate chips, so she started calling me Cookie, and it caught on. Uuuuuuuugh.

Finally, the door to the bathroom opens and I run in, pushing my sister a little. After I do my business, I look in the mirror to see a crazy hobgoblin there instead! AAAAAAAAAAh! Oh wait, that's me.

My curly brown hair's a mess, so I put it into a bun and hurriedly put on my Pi shirt and flare jeans. Then, I go back into my room and open the curtain to my window so I can see how my sunflowers are doing. I LOVE plants, and I got my sunflowers two days ago, but one's already started to bloom! I put it in a position of sunlight and race to the living room, backpack in hand. Grabbing a slice of toast, I run to the door with my sister and yell to Mom "BYE!"

"Bye Hon-" I can't here the rest of what my mom said because my sister and I are already long gone.

We sprint to Dad's car just in time for him to pick us up and drop us off at school.

"You kids be good, okay?" "We will!"

Dad closes the door to the car and drives away as we smile and wave until we can't see him any more. Then my sister drops the smile and walks silently with me to the front doors, while I, being the optimist, hold onto the smile on my face.

Suddenly, I feel a winter breeze blow into my face, and I see a flash of blue. I completely stop in shock.

"Is that...was it...JACK FROST!?"

I start jumping my way to school, my sister looking even more depressed then before.

You see, unlike most teens, I have always believed in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost.

I believe in anything and everything. Aliens? Yup, made the Pyramids. Fairies? OF COURSE, I mean, there cant be so many fairies from so many different cultures if it WASN'T true. Controlling the elements? Do you know how many times I've talked to trees and they answer back? The only person who really knows all this stuff is my sister, and she wanted me to "grow up."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Hilarious.

As we enter Teagen High, I head to my sophomore Art class, which happens to start in three minutes and is on the fifth floor.

Uh-Oh.

I start to run, faster then I've ever run before, up the stairs and through plenty of doors in the ten story highschool until I reach my class, panting. I usually wouldn't care, but today we were starting something new, and Mr. Krenshaw, the art teacher, made it a surprise.

Catching my breath, I slam the door open confidentally as I look around at my classmates, expecting to see them look at me wierdly. No one gives me a glance. All the boys are slumped in their seats, looking depressed as I see all of the girls grouped around an easel, pointing and giggling.

There's too much of a crowd to see what's the center of attention, but at one point I saw what I thought looked like white hair. A messy shock of white hair.

Mr. Krenshaw wasn't in sight, so I went up to the group of squealing girls and asked a friend of mine, Lily Chung, what the heck was going on.

"Are you KIDDING!? The new guy, THAT'S what's going on!" She went back to her squealing over the "new guy."

Finally, to my relief, Mr. Krenshaw comes into the Art studio, bewildered at the mob of girls in class over an easel.

"LAAAAAADIES, ladies, get back to your seats, PLEASE."

They all were pouty-faced upon returning to their chairs. As I went to my own, I couldn't help but thinking, 'This guy can't be THAT good-looking...can he?'

And that was when I was proved wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

**Hello, my Carnations! First story EVUUUUUUUUUUUH! So excited!**

**Reviews and follows would be nice, and suggestions are great, too!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. First reviewer and first follower get a shout out!**


End file.
